


Нежности

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Любовь любовью, а несовпадение темпераментов в постели и в жизни никуда не денешь.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Kudos: 30





	Нежности

_Когда он спит, у него волосы валяют дурака, расползаются по подушке, задираются к изголовью кровати, обнажая шею. Он спит, всегда уткнувшись носом в подушку, глубоко так уткнувшись, зарывшись в нее, а рот приоткрыт, чтобы дышать можно было. А там, где заканчивается затылок и начинается шея, едва заметное углубление, и оттуда начинают свой рост волосы, совсем тонкие волосики, влажные от пота, это дальше уже тяжелая и спутанная черная копна… И я не могу просто, я трогаю его шею, поглаживаю пальцами углубление, дую на кожу, чтобы ему не жарко было во сне, носом утыкаюсь в волосы, щекотно…  
\- Что за телячьи нежности с утра пораньше... - ворчит он, открыв один глаз._  
  
  
  
  
Когда я прихожу домой, он сидит на диване и смотрит какую-то глупую передачу про пользу чечевицы, у него ноги босые, и большие пальцы на ногах непропорционально длинные, и я смотрю на эти пальцы и улыбаюсь, ну кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь я увижу его босые ноги, что буду улыбаться его пальцам?.. Я бы точно никогда ничего такого не подумал, точно-точно.  
  
И когда он прислоняется к дверному косяку в ванной, смотрит, как я чищу зубы, думает о чем-то своем, рассеяно так, и все равно стоит, мы не разговариваем, он выбивает какой-то мотив ногтями по дереву, а я смотрю на него в зеркало, и это так обычно, и странно, и он такой настоящий, и такой другой, ни мантии, ни сумрака подземелий, ни «минус тридцать баллов с гриффиндора».  
  
А я его вчера с перепугу назвал «профессор», когда он через плечо мне заглянул, и буркнул, чтобы я соли меньше сыпал. Я от неожиданности перепугался, мигом всплыло все – и душный класс, и сизый пар от котла, и его пальцы, вцепившиеся в плечо: «что это, по-вашему, вы приготовили?!!». И я уронил банку с солью в кастрюлю, вжал голову в плечи, говорю, «извините, п-профессор», а он отшатнулся от меня, странно так посмотрел, и вышел из кухни, быстро, как будто сбежал.  
  
Я погасил огонь, и несколько секунд тупо глядел на то, как тонут белые кучки соли в густом рагу, а потом пошел его искать. Он стоял на балконе, смотрел вниз, и весь уже закрытый на сто замков, и уже напридумывал не знаю чего, и я в ужасе просто, в ужасе, тронул его за руку, он отвернулся, я погладил его ладонь, пальцы белые, как страницы книги, от пальца к пальцу, от главы к главе, каждую подушечку поцеловал, и между пальцами тонкую кожу натянутую тоже поцеловал, и запястье поцеловал, и…  
  
\- Опять телячьи нежности?! - вздохнул он.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Пристали по дороге домой, еле отбился, ввалился в квартиру, красный весь до ушей, прислонился к двери, как будто в нее вот-вот ломиться начнут, колени трясутся, дурацкие слезы к глазам, и стыдно, Мерлин мой, стыдно как…  
  
Пристали, окружили, хватали за руки, спрашивали, спрашивали, спрашивали…  
  
«Это правда, что Дамблдор завещал вам меч Гриффиндора?»  
  
«Это правда, что вы живете с мистером Снейпом?»  
  
«Это правда, что перед смертью Августа Лонгботтом отреклась от вас как от внука?»  
  
«Это правда, что в Хогвартсе вас связывали интимные отношения с мистером Поттером?»  
  
«Это правда, что в пророчестве Сибиллы Трелони говорилось о вас, как о возможном спасителе магического мира?»  
  
«Это правда..?»  
  
\- Эй. - Резкий рывок поднял меня на ноги, а я и не заметил, как начал сползать на пол, я же хотел сделать вид, что все нормально… и я еще попытался улыбнуться, но рожа вся красная, щеки, ужас, у меня такие щеки – чуть что, просто горят. Ходячая нелепость, вот кто я, я даже на газетных колдографиях спотыкаюсь и падаю, как на той, где Гарри вручали Орден Мерлина, а я на заднем плане руками размахивал, пытаясь удержать равновесие…  
  
\- Что? - голос у него был хриплый, отрывистый, как отрывные листки календаря, это не вопрос даже, это концентрированная тревога, что он подумал, что он мог подумать. Я стоял в прихожей и ревел, тоже мне, гриффиндорец, посмешище, пародия на гриффиндорца…  
  
\- Да что такое случилось? - он уже тряс меня, пальцы вцепились в плечи, пытался заглянуть мне в глаза, а мне было так стыдно, Мерлин, так стыдно, мне так стыдно не было даже на том уроке по зельям, сразу после истории с боггартом…  
  
И ведь сколько раз уже было, и можно уже привыкнуть, ну что они могут написать, что они еще про нас не знают?! Опять напишут все то же самое, как я убил змею, про Северуса напишут, ой мама, напишут про наши «особые отношения» в Хогвартсе, лишь бы Гарри не приплетали… что они такое спрашивали про Гарри, я даже не понял сначала, о чем они вообще?  
  
Я не помнил, что я отвечал им, кажется, я ничего не отвечал, но перья-то что-то писали, что же они там писали?..  
  
\- Я тебя больше не отпущу из дома, если ты будешь так реагировать! – рычал он, злился, зубы сжал, лицо перекосилось, мне так хотелось извиниться, но его же это еще сильнее разозлило бы. Как же я ему надоел, наверное, а если они опять напишут, что я с ним из-за того зелья, ну, для родителей, если они напишут, что я его использую??.. - Ну что ж такое-то! Обрасти ты уже защитными слоями, нельзя же все так близко к сердцу… чего ты ждал, думал, оставят в покое? После победы должно лет пять пройти, чтобы они угомонились, да что же ты опять весь красный такой, ну, возьми себя в руки!  
  
И я пытался, пытался, он злился: он не умеет утешать и успокаивать, он умеет только злиться, он так прекрасно кричал на меня, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко, у меня пакет магазинный порвался, я ведь, кажется, бежал – как глупо, бежать от репортеров, пятки сверкали – и где-то потерял связку зелени, ходячая нелепость, что тут сказать… И он все еще держал меня, и никто из нас не догадался включить свет в прихожей, я вытер мокрые щеки об его плечо, и он вздохнул, немного ослабив хватку. Он уже не был так напряжен и я, кажется, наступил ему на ногу: все это время я стоял на его ноге, а он ни слова не сказал, я же неуклюжий, а он привык… вот Джинни все время вздыхала во время Бала, я там ей все ноги отдавил… а однажды я попросил Северуса научить меня танцевать, и он решил, что я над ним издеваюсь…  
  
\- Ты хороший… - сказал я ему, целуя его подбородок, мы почти одного роста, я мог бы и в губы, но мне нравится его подбородок. Под нижней губой кожа немного шершавится, он часто кусает губы, особенно в постели, один раз даже кровь пошла, и я вытирал ее пальцами, а сейчас целовал это место и прошептал: - Ты хороший, такой хороший…  
  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста. - Попросил он обреченно, его глаза были закрыты, пальцы на моей спине нервно сжимались и чуть поглаживали, он не успокаивал, нет, это машинальное.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
И он постоянно причиняет себе боль, я заметил это, он постоянно… во всяких мелочах. Он, то и дело, пробует пальцем остроту пера, не просто пробует - он втыкает себе перо в подушечку большого пальца, слишком сильно втыкает, и кусает губы с таким остервенением, а иногда он забывается и накручивает волосы себе на палец, и дергает - такое редко бывает, но я видел один раз, он читал и дергал себя за волосы, сильно, не слегка, а злобно так. Он даже шарф так наматывает, будто задушить себя хочет. А когда он моется, кажется, он с себя кожу пытается соскрести мочалкой. И берет кружку горячую с чаем, берет не за ручку, а так прямо, пальцами обхватывает, она же горячая, это же больно…  
  
И я не могу, просто не могу, когда выкручивает себе пальцы, когда грызет щеку изнутри, когда давит пальцами синяки на ногах, когда он отталкивает мои руки, говорит: «я готов, черт возьми, сколько ты собираешься там копаться?!», я не могу причинять ему боль, и я не могу смотреть, как он это делает сам.  
  
Я не могу быть его шарфом, его кружкой, его пером, я не могу натягивать его на себя, как перчатку на пальцы, я хочу любить его, я хочу ласкать его, и губами, и чтобы он вздыхал, и чтобы он улыбался, и закрывал глаза, и чтобы пальцы дрожали, и ресницы, и губы, и чтобы ступни выгибались в судороге от наслаждения, и чтобы он мычал, вот так: «м-м-м-м-м-м-м…», он так делает, когда он не может больше выдержать удовольствия, когда не может внутри это все хранить, когда не может молча сердито трахаться.  
  
И снова ночь, и простыни мокрые от пота и спермы, и он совсем бледный в темноте, и брови нахмурены, это у него бессознательное, он в расслабленном состоянии всегда хмурится, я уже спрашивал. И я лежу щекой на его животе, белом, впалом, содрогающимся от спазмов, когда прокатывается новая волна наслаждения, и моя рука ласково гладит, массирует пах, я вытираю сперму с обмякшего члена, и живот его становится снова мягким, он дышит очень тихо, и в темноте мне кажется, что взгляд у него сейчас тоже мягкий, и почти нежный – а утром снова станет жестким, и простыни станут жесткими от засохшей спермы, и это чередование жесткого и мягкого постоянно сбивает меня с толку, потому что ему же хорошо, я же вижу, я же чувствую, ему так хорошо сейчас, зачем же он опять мне скажет ночью: «просто трахни меня уже, хватит этих нежностей!»?..  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В тот раз, значит, когда я попросил его научить меня танцевать – он поперхнулся. Мы пили чай, и по радио музыка звучала, ну, новая композиция, а я болтал ногами под столом, а потом вдруг подумал – а почему бы и нет? Нет, я правда тогда не понимал… и попросил, а он закашлялся, закрыл ладонью губы, а потом поднял глаза – вот так, исподлобья. Жутко. Смотрел – и жутко было, казалось, что ударит сейчас, или скажет что-нибудь ужасное. У него взгляд – это самое страшное, я его до чертиков боюсь… до сих пор, смешно просто – мой боггарт превращается в моего возлюбленного.  
  
\- Танцевать?! - он это так спросил, ну… «Жестяным» голосом. - Научить тебя танцевать, значит?..  
  
И я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что завел этот разговор, я начал заикаться и бормотать, как обычно, и весь такой несчастный-несчастный, а он, чем дольше я бормотал, тем больше удивлялся. Потом помолчал, вытер капельки чая со стола. Взглянул на меня снова, уже по-другому, испытующе, будто пытался понять что-то.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? - спросил. - Ты это сейчас… ну… серьезно?  
  
А я начал лепетать, что мол, он же наверняка умеет, а я такой неуклюжий, и всегда хотел научиться, и что если бы он мне показал, как, он же так движется грациозно, и эти трюки с мантией, которая за спиной летит, и во время дуэлей он тоже, ну… и вообще… наверняка же умеет и вальс, и танго, и что там еще должны настоящие мужчины…  
  
Он как-то странно смутился, он вообще редко смущается, а в тот раз смутился, и видно было, что ему не хочется, но он упрямо так подбородок выставил вперед, сразу захотелось поцеловать, и руку мне протянул, прямо на кухне, там тесно, музыка по радио какая-то дурная, слишком быстрая, у меня ладони мигом вспотели… я вспомнил, как Джинни постоянно вытирала руки о юбку, когда заканчивалась музыка, и я отступал на шаг, в попытке быть галантным, склоняя голову. Она думала, я не замечаю, но я замечал, и мне было так ужасно неловко, и я все думал, должен я ее буду поцеловать в конце или нет..?  
  
Мы стояли на кухне, покачиваясь, я наступал ему, то на одну ногу, то на другую, и все время бормотал извинения на ухо, а он молчал, был как каменная горгулья, вообще весь тяжелый и неповоротливый, застыл, перетаптываясь с одной ноги на другую, пытаясь их вовремя из-под моих ног отдернуть. И когда я посмотрел на его лицо, то увидел, что он так ужасно напряжен, и губы у него едва заметно шевелятся, как будто он в такт про себя считает, пытаясь не сбиться. А потом он заметил мой удивленный взгляд, и скривился, оттолкнул от себя, развернулся и выключил радио. Сказал, что это была плохая идея, и что с какого перепугу мне вообще пришло в голову танцевать, и что если я хочу научиться, то должен нанять себе учителя танцев, хотя непонятно, кто мне вбил в голову, будто настоящий мужчина должен…  
  
А я вдруг вспомнил, что он никогда не танцевал, ни на Святочном Балу, ни на выпускном, да никому и в голову не пришло бы, что Снейп будет с кем-то танцевать, но все равно я почему-то был уверен, что он умеет, просто не хочет, просто партнера достойного не нашлось…  
  
И я начал все это вслух объяснять, путаясь и запинаясь, особенно в том месте, где про партнера, а он сморщился и сказал, что так и понял, что я дурак, как обычно. «Да знаю я, знаю, что ты не издеваешься, чего ты оправдываешься опять? Плевать на эти танцы, занятие для озабоченных подростков и беспокойных идиотов, необязательно все время дрыгаться, я вообще не понимаю, в чем здесь смысл. Да прекрати ты уже извиняться, смотреть тошно, я знаю, что ты не хотел ничего такого, я знаю, ты бы специально не стал…». Он знает, понимаете? Что я бы – не стал. Он мне доверяет. Мне так тепло стало. Я думал, что сейчас засмеюсь от радости, но вместо этого, еще сильнее покраснел и схватился за чашку, а он бровь приподнял, а потом рукой ко мне потянулся, ну, то ли погладить, то ли плечо сжать – не знаю, я ринулся к нему, прижался, начал сопеть в шею, и он снова принялся ворчать что-то про телячьи нежности и чрезмерно эмоциональных юнцов.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
А когда у нас первый раз был, вообще все нелепо вышло. Я все еще его боялся, и думал, он будет командовать – мол, «Лонгботтом, вы опять все перепутали, куда вы лезете, эту ногу сюда, вот так, нет, неправильно, черт возьми, тупица, гляди, что ты натворил!». Но еще больше я боялся, что все испорчу, и он во мне разочаруется – в смысле, еще сильней, чем прежде. Хотя в лежачем положении сложно ноги отдавить, и котлов поблизости не было, чтобы я их взорвал, но я знал, твердо знал, что наверняка что-нибудь выкину в этом духе.  
  
И так я всеми этими мыслями заморочился, что очнулся только, когда лежал на нем, голый в темноте, и он был голый, и штору мы не задернули, так что луна светила, и я видел его грудь: она вздымалась от дыхания, хотя я лежал сверху (я-то тяжелый, а он худой такой), и глаза блестели у него в темноте - он на меня смотрел, ну, не так, как обычно – словно я идиот, или словно я какой-то редкий и диковинный зверь, или надоедливый мальчишка, нет, совсем не так. Он смотрел, будто безумно хотел чего-то, что совсем близко, но не смел прикоснуться, не смел взять это. И лежал так смирно, послушно, ничего не говорил вообще, руки вдоль туловища, он даже меня не трогал, а я лежал сверху, и у меня задница мерзла от сквозняка, а до одеяла было не дотянуться, и я смотрел на его грудь. У него соски маленькие вообще, такие плоские, их почти не видно, особенно в темноте, как две точки, два чернильных пятнышка, как нарисованные.  
  
И я один погладил, знаю, их надо сжимать или что-то такое, я слышал, их надо губами трогать, но я погладил, как кошку гладят, погладил рукой, и мне понравилось, на ощупь так приятно. И сразу страх весь прошел, и я даже подумать толком не мог ни о чем, хотя прежде мыслей было слишком много. А теперь не осталось ни одной, я лежал и глядел, как зачарованный, на его грудь, и гладил его сосок, и слышал, как тикают часы в соседней комнате, а он все молчал, как будто боялся говорить, а потом все-таки сказал, как-то напряженно, через силу, заставляя себя говорить это вслух:  
  
\- Если ты передумал, то я… то все в порядке. Это ничего. Если ты не хочешь.  
  
И я только тогда заметил, что он сжимает обеими руками простыню, схватив ее в комок, и нижнюю губу уже всю искусал.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
И, в общем-то, я верю, что бабушка бы одобрила мой выбор – она так и не успела высказаться по поводу моего решения жить с Северусом. Ей было совсем не до того в последние дни, а я не знаю, как я все это выдержал… И снова больница, и временами, когда у нее был жар, казалось, что она тоже не узнает меня… мне казалось, она сейчас протянет мне фантик от конфетки, и спросит, не видел ли я Невилла, ее внука. Я боялся отойти от ее кровати, хотя медсестры сказали, что позовут, если что, а я пытался не думать об этом «если что», и жутко хотелось в туалет, но я был уверен – стоит мне отойти, как случится что-то ужасное. А потом наступила ночь, и свет в палате погасили, чтобы он ей не мешал, и в темноте ее лицо было таким страшным, казалось, оно стекает на подушку слоями, как крем с торта, и морщины словно стали глубже, и казалось, что у нее нет глаз, я все старался не смотреть на нее, и не мог отвести взгляда, мне все казалось, что она не дышит, так что я то и дело клал руку на одеяло, пытаясь почувствовать, поднимается ее грудь или нет, но тут же пугался, что моя рука слишком тяжелая, и мешает ей дышать. И еще мне казалось, что это уже не она, а кто-то другой, занял ее место, как в красной Шапочке, надел ее кожу на себя, надел кое-как, вот она и сползает с волчьей пасти, наверное, это я уже засыпал, мне просто нужно было поспать… а может, от шока бред такой начался, но мне было чудовищно страшно, как детстве, когда она гасила свет: «ты уже большой мальчик, ты должен стать смелым, как твои мама и папа, ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы оставлять тебе ночник».  
  
В темноте ведь все лица кажутся другими, если долго вглядываться, становится только страшнее, так что я закрывал глаза, но боялся, что усну, и когда проснусь, она будет уже мертва.  
  
Потом пришел Северус, прямо в палату, ночью, его не хотели пускать, но он пришел, и сказал, какого черта я не иду спать, а я был так рад его видеть, до слез, так благодарен был ему, и я смог только вцепиться в его ладонь, почти повиснув на нем под неодобрительным взглядом ночной медсестры, и прошептать ему в ухо, что мне очень-очень нужно в туалет, что пусть он пока побудет тут, с бабушкой, потому что я боюсь оставлять ее одну… И он вздохнул как-то прерывисто, судорожно, как будто ему больно, и сказал, что да, конечно, он побудет, и чтобы я шел в туалет, что все в порядке, что он присмотрит пока, и у него был очень мягкий голос, я запомнил это.  
  
А когда я вернулся в палату, он стоял, опустив голову, и колдомедик шевелила палочкой, что-то бормоча под нос, а он обернулся, потому что услышал, как я охнул, застыв в дверях. И у него был такой взгляд, словно это он виноват, словно он должен был каким-то образом поддерживать в ней жизнь, пока я не вернусь, и не справился со своей задачей.  
  
\- Мистер Лонгботтом! – сказал колдомедик. Потом сказал еще раз: - Мистер Лонгботтом!.. – но я опять ничего не ответил, я смотрел на бабушку, и свет в палате зажгли, так что у нее снова было нормальное лицо, ее лицо, вот только немножко другое все-таки, какое-то беспомощное.  
  
А потом я сидел в коридоре, и у меня между ладоней был зажат стаканчик с остывшим кофе, а Северус сидел возле моих ног, на корточках, положив ладони мне на колени, смотрел снизу вверх, и снова у него была эта вина во взгляде Наверное, поэтому он потом с таким рвением взялся за создание зелья для моих родителей, может быть, как раз поэтому, да, вполне возможно… И я все пытался хоть как-то осознать, что бабушка умерла, но почему-то не получалось, хотя я видел все сам, своими глазами, но мне все равно казалось, что это специально подстроили, что это вроде спектакля, я ведь выходил, они запросто могли положить манекен на ее место, или попросить ее притвориться мертвой, ведь могли же… Не знаю, наверное, мне просто нужно было поспать.  
  
А потом я, кажется, все же задремал, потому что уронил стаканчик, и липкий кофе разлился по белому кафелю в коридоре. Мне стало так неловко, я бухнулся на колени и начал вытирать кофе, зачем-то руками, но только делал лужу все больше, а потом услышал шаги - это Северус бежал по коридору, он там занимался какими-то бумагами, устраивал все с колдомедиками, чтобы бабушку можно было хоронить )будто без этих их бумажек дурацких нельзя было бы). Он убрал лужу быстрым чистящим заклинанием, а я даже забыл про палочку, начал хихикать от понимая собственной глупости. Он сел рядом, схватил меня за плечи, а я выставил вперед ладони, показывая, что они грязные, и тогда он поцеловал меня в губы – первый раз в жизни. И я, помню, очень тогда расстроился, потому что понял: теперь всегда, когда я буду вспоминать наш первый поцелуй, мне будет грустно. Да, я расстроился, и заплакал, и не мог понять, из-за чего я плачу, из-за поцелуя, кофе или бабушки, а может, мне просто надо было поспать, и Северус прижался губами к уголкам моих глаз, снимая губами капельки слез, а я буркнул… не знаю, зачем, так раньше бабушка мне говорила, если я лез к ней обниматься, в детстве… Я буркнул: «тоже мне, телячьи нежности», я один раз в жизни так сказал, а он мне до сих пор эти слова возвращает, снова и снова.  
  
Он просто ужасно злопамятный.  
  
  
  
 _Но рано-рано утром ветер шевелит шторы, и за окном тихо, простыни горячие от тепла наших тел, одеяло сбилось где-то в ногах, а его волосы раскиданы по подушке и почему-то перегибаются против роста, уходят к изголовью кровати, обнажая шею. Я трогаю влажное теплое местечко там, где заканчивается шея и начинается затылок… я поглаживаю его самыми кончиками пальцев и чувствую, как у него по спине бегут мурашки, как он покрывается «гусиной кожей», и волоски на руках встают вертикально, дыхание у него слишком тихое и неровное, значит, он не спит, но он позволяет мне ласкать его еще несколько минут, только несколько минут рано-рано утром, прежде чем открывает один глаз и произносит недовольным голосом:_  
  
\- Что еще за телячьи нежности с утра пораньше?!


End file.
